Inertial sensors are known, in particular from document FR-A-2 842 914, that are made from a piezoelectric quartz plate having formed therein by etching: a support member, a decoupling frame connected to the support member, and a vibrator member connected to a mass associated with the decoupling frame, the vibrator member carrying excitation electrodes connected to an excitation circuit including conductor tracks carried by the piezoelectric plate.
The excitation circuit is fed with alternating current (AC) leading, by the piezoelectric effect, to the vibrator member being set into vibration at a resonant frequency of vibration of said vibrator element. When the sensor is subjected to acceleration, the mass exerts a force on the vibrator element that modifies the frequency of vibration in such a manner that variation in the frequency of vibration of the vibrator element makes it possible to determine the acceleration to which the sensor is subjected.
Modification to the frequency of vibration is measured by measuring current in the excitation circuit.
Nevertheless, it has been found that when the sensor is subjected to a defined acceleration, the current as measured does not correspond exactly to the variation in the frequency of vibration of the vibrator element, with the current that is picked up including disturbing current that is added to the useful current in a manner that disturbs the useful information and that goes from as far as to saturate the electronics implemented in the sensor and thus to cause the accelerometer to malfunction.